


Lockscreen

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: “Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.” with Pidge form voltron.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Lockscreen

“Am I your lockscreen?” 

Curiously you peeked over Pidge’s shoulder. It was rare that Pidge left the device unattended for long enough that it needed to be unlocked, but what surprised you even more was _what_ was displayed on the lockscreen. 

“Wait, lemme see that again!” you exclaimed as the girl hastily muffled that away with fast clicks and even faster fingers. 

“You’re imagining things,” Pidge mumbled, a frown set deeply over her face as she tried to plaster annoyance over all the other emotions she felt. 

Squinting your eyes at her you pouted your lips. 

“Noooo, I’m pretty sure I recognise myself,” you mused, trying to figure out a way to get the paladin to admit the goof. 

“You are imagining things. Anyway, hand me your phone,” the female sighed, rolling her eyes at you as she made her command. Giving her a look you pulled out your device, handing it over.

“[Name],” Pidge’s voice lowered after a short pause. Giving her a look you wondered what this was about. 

“Am _I_ your lockscreen?” she punctuated the word as she waved your lockscreen in front of you. 

A napping Pidge with her mouth wide open, passed out after pulling another all-nighter. 

Giggling nervously you backed away from the now fuming paladin, hands raised up in defense and feet ready to run. 

_“You weren’t supposed to see that.”_


End file.
